


Feel My Bones Ignite

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil
Genre: A Love Like War, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re filming the music video for ‘A Love Like War’ when it happens.</p><p>It’s after the whole awkward hands touching in the popcorn scene, when they’re singing for the camera in the movie theatre lobby, and Vic’s taking the microphone and singing his heart out, and Alex thinks he’s /beautiful/.</p><p>Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Bones Ignite

They’re filming the music video for ‘A Love Like War’ when it happens.

It’s after the whole awkward hands touching in the popcorn scene, when they’re singing for the camera in the movie theatre lobby, and Vic’s taking the microphone and singing his heart out, and Alex thinks he’s _beautiful_.

Wait, what?

That sent him into a momentary crisis right then and there, because he just broke up with Lisa, like, two weeks ago for the final time, and the band had adamantly told him that he was not allowed to, under any circumstances, fuck around with the guest artist. And when Vic had walked in from after who knows long to start the filming process, Alex’s throat went dry because _fucking hell he’s in love with Vic Fuentes_.

He’s fucked.

The director yelled cut loudly, and Alex almost bolted over to the dressing room to go put away his guitar and get the hell out of there. His skin was tingling where Vic had kept touching him over and over again, and his jeans were straining against his aching cock, desperate for release.

“Fucking hell.” The tall singer mumbled, managing to pull on his jacket and get out of the dressing room.

He made his way towards the hotel just down the street, almost tripping over a crew member shorter than him on the way there.

“Going back to the hotel, then? Can I join you?” And dammit, just when Alex thought that he was homefree, he could hear Vic’s soft voice from behind him, and the taller man turned to him with a slight grin.

“Sure thing.” Alex nodded, and the Mexican singer fell into step beside him as they walked towards the hotel they were staying at for the week of filming. The two singers stayed quiet as they walked alongside each other, Vic’s tanned hand brushing against Alex’s repeatedly.

And suddenly Alex felt more than his arousal from seeing Vic’s sweaty face and practically orgasmic face; no, with their hands brushing each other, he felt—

Vic’s fingers were suddenly tangling with his, and Alex heard his breath hitch in slight surprise at the gesture. He smiled to himself, squeezing the Mexican’s hand gently, and they continued to walk in comfortable silence to the hotel. Alex was glad that nobody would automatically recognise the two of them as they walked, for he didn’t want to have to answer questions about their holding hands.

“Is this okay?” Vic asked quietly, looking up at Alex with wide, brown eyes, and the tall singer could only nod as the fire surged through his veins once again.

“It’s perfect.” He replied in a choked whisper, and the Mexican singer smiled his dazzling smile as they entered the hotel lobby.

And suddenly, it felt like the walls were pressing up against Alex. He could feel the staff staring at him holding Vic’s hand, and he had the feeling like he should mark the shorter man up. The Baltimore singer noticed a group of girls looking at Vic like he was a piece of meat they wanted to devour, and he let go of his hand to wrap a muscular arm around his waist. Alex held his breath for a moment before the small man snuggled into him with a content sigh, and he smirked at the crestfallen girls in the corner.

“What floor are you on?” Vic mumbled quietly as he pressed the call button for the lift, knowing full well what the answer was, but asking just in case.

“The penthouse at the top.” Alex replied, hoping to all of the gods that existed in the entire universe that Jack and the rest of the band did not follow them to the hotel so they could spend some time alone.

“Good.” The Mexican purred softly into his ear, darting into the lift as soon as the gleaming silver doors opened for them. Alex followed, stepping inside just as the doors closed behind him. He looked up from his shoes at the ground, and his mouth watered at the sight of Vic leaning back against the wall, looking at the Baltimore singer with blown pupils.

“Alex…” He let out softly, pearly white teeth digging into the fullness of his pink bottom lip, and the man in question could not look away from the delectable sight standing in front of him.

“Vic.” He growled in reply, surging forward and pressing the length of his body against the Mexican singer’s. Alex looked down into his eyes for a short moment before pressing their lips together into a deep kiss, the smaller man against the wall moaning in approval at the sudden lip to lip contact.

Shorter, tanned fingers came up to grip onto Alex’s shoulders, and he retaliated by placing his large hands on the slender hips of the shorter of the two. Their lips moved together naturally, dancing in a way that made the Baltimore singer feel like they had done this before, in a former life. As Alex bit down on Vic’s plump bottom lip, the Mexican singer slid his hands up to his chestnut coloured hair, tugging on the short strands of it roughly. Vic’s lips parted, and Alex took that advantage by sucking on his bottom lip.

“L-Lex…” The soft, breathy moan floated through the air, and it echoed in the small lift as he continued to suck on the bottom lip of the Mexican singer against him. Suddenly, the ding of the lift stopping at their floor broke through their lust filled trance, and Alex took a big step away from Vic as he caught his breath.

“Vic—”

“Alex—”

Alex smiled at Vic slightly as they spoke each other’s names in unison. They slowly stepped out of the lift, standing in front of each other as the shining silver doors slid to a close.

“Vic…”

The man in question tilted his head.

“Alex—”

Vic was interrupted by Alex’s lips against his once again, and he moaned softly in surprise. Their lips moved perfectly in sync with each other, tongues playfully wrestling for dominance as Vic’s back became acquainted with the front door.

The taller singer refused to pull away from the Mexican’s lips as he fumbled with the key card, the pair of men stumbling through the doorway to keep themselves from falling over.

Of course, as soon as Alex stuck out a leg and kicked the door with his foot, he managed to trip over Vic, sending them both onto the floor.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Vic that was not hot at all.” The Baltimore singer stammered, and the smaller man underneath him just let out a series of giggles.

“Alex, darling, it’s alright.” Vic mumbled in a soft tone, and Alex instantly felt their roles switching. He was now the submissive one, at the beck and call of Victor Vincent Fuentes, and it only took him those four words and that realisation to make the bulge in his skinny jeans grow even bigger. He could feel himself pressing against Vic’s thigh, and he scrambled to stand up.

“I-I’m sorry.” The taller singer mumbled quietly, looking away shyly as the Mexican stood up. He didn’t hear a reply, so he looked up from the ground to see that Vic was stripping off his clothes, looking at Alex with almost black eyes.

“Come here.” He mumbled lowly, his voice almost a growl, and Alex vaguely wondered how such a soprano singer could get his voice to sound so raspy and deep as he stripped. The Baltimore man made it to Vic, his pale skin lit up by the sun shining through the windows. “Where’s your bedroom, darling?”

“At the end of the hallway.” Alex mumbled softly, pointing to the hallway on the left, and Vic grabbed his wrist gently. The butterflies flying around in the taller singer’s stomach were going completely insane, and he looked up and down at Vic’s tanned, muscular body.

Vic stopped them once they were in Alex’s room, closing and locking the door before walking over to the wall covered completely in windows. They were up high enough that they could stand naked in front of the windows and nobody would see, which was exactly what the Mexican singer was doing.

The Baltimore native could sense that their roles switched again, but neither of them were Dominant or submissive to the other; instead, they both became consenting males. Alex looked at Vic with soft, brown eyes, the light shining in from the windows reflecting off of his tanned skin. The usual cap on his head was gone now, the long, brown locks of the Mexican’s hair falling down to land just above his shoulder blades.

Alex took slow steps across the carpeted room towards him, and Vic stayed where he was in anticipation. Instead of touching the smaller man like he really wanted to, Alex stood beside him, their bare arms brushing each other just slightly.

“They told me not to fuck around with you.” Alex blurted in a soft mumbled, and Vic let out a small laugh. “No, I’m serious.”

“Alex, I—”

“Jack said that I couldn’t fuck up another friendship with the guest artist.”

“We’re not friends.”

Alex’s blood ran cold at Vic’s words, but the Mexican continued speaking before he said anything.

“At least, I hope we’re not. I want to be more.” The smaller man mumbled quietly, turning to the side completely and looking up at Alex with earnest, brown eyes. The Baltimore singer swallowed, nodding before smiling a dazzling grin.

“I do too.” He replied, placing his hands on Vic’s waist before bending down to kiss him.


End file.
